


Screwed

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have some fun times in Derek's car, and it's definitely a good thing that Derek has tinted windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

It was a tight fit, and Stiles had to bend his head so he wouldn’t bang it on the ceiling of the car everytime he thrust up, but they’d been so desperate for each other and Stiles had been so adamant that they’d been fine fucking in the forest, Derek had given in and so they’d groaned and grunted their way into the back seat. 

“You uh, you sure your dad won’t come and see us,” Derek panted as Stiles thrust wildly, feeling as if Derek was sinking in farther with each other hard thrust. 

“Derek, don’t - fuck - please don’t talk about my dad when I’m riding you,” Stiles moaned, hands coming to rest on Derek’s sweat soaked chest, whining at the clenching muscles he saw as Derek got closer and closer to his orgasm. 

“I’m-j-just, oh fuck, Stiles, do that again,” Derek moaned, arching his back and planting his feet as well as he could in the cramped back seat to thrust up into Stiles, and Stiles moaned loudly, thrusting down to meet Derek’s thrust. 

Stiles whimpered, “touch me, Derek.”

Derek quickly wrapped his hand around Stiles’ weeping cock, and Stiles gasped at the double stimulation of Derek’s hand around him and Derek’s cock thrusting inside him. He was in heaven. 

“Wh-what if he catches us?” Derek managed to grind out as he quickened his hands movements on Stiles’ cock, and Stiles was panting, moved his hands to the ceiling of the Camaro to get better leverage to fuck down onto Derek’s cock. 

“He’s not, Derek! Harder!” Stiles shouted, and Derek knew Stiles meant both his hand on Stiles’ cock and his thrusts. 

Derek complied happily, straining his muscles to fuck up into Stiles as he tightened his grip around him and started pumping wildly, drawing out loud whimpers and sobs of pleasure from Stiles. 

“S-so close, Derek, I’m gonna come!” Stiles shouted again, and then he leaned forward, hands coming to rest on either side of Derek’s head, eyes opened to look into Derek’s, as he met Derek thrust for thrust, and the wild pouding of Stiles’ heart was loud in his ears as he felt the telltale sign that he was about to come, his stomach twisting in pleasure, his cock about to explode. 

“Come on, Stiles, come for me. Come hard, please. I need you to come all over me,” Derek moaned, momentarily fogetting his concerns as he lost himself to Stiles and the mind-numbing pleasure he brought him. 

“Derek,” Stiles groaned, then he was thrusting crazily, bouncing on Derek’s cock, and Derek’s leg hit the window behind them loudly as he sought his own orgasm, feeling completely overwhelmed by everything Stiles. 

“Fuck me!” Stiles gasped.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Derek grunted back, and Stiles laughed wildly, and Derek barely had enough time to wonder at how beautiful Stiles was, even with sweat slicking his body, making his hair wet and wild as Stiles ran his fingers through it, before Stiles was slapping his hand to the roof of the car with a shout, and then he was coming hard, his come landing all over Derek’s stomach, all the way up to his chest, even near his clavicle, and Derek continued to pump him for all he was worth, hand going fast on Stiles’ cock, getting the last drops of come all over his fingers. 

“Fuck, Derek, I can’t-” Stiles sobbed, and Derek finally took his hands away, gripping the passanger head rest as he chased his orgasm, thrusting up into Stiles’ slowly limping body as he got there, back arching, throwing his head back as he came deep inside Stiles’ slick channel, filling the condom up. 

Stiles gasped, chest heaving as he finally let himself collapse onto Derek’s come-soaked chest. 

“Fucking hell,” Stiles choked out, and Derek laughed breathily in agreement. “Motherfuckers, that was good,” Stiles moaned, and then whined when Derek took his hips gently and lifted them so he could slip out. “Noooo,” Stiles moaned. 

“We-we can’t stay here for long, your dad might-”

And like he was being summoned, there was a loud knock on the window above Derek and Stiles’ heads, and Stiles practically squealed as he looked up and saw his dad standing on the other side of the tinted glass, eyes narrowed. 

“I told you,” Derek groaned, and Stiles mourned the loss of the afterglow as he tried to cover himself up, even though it would be hard for his dad to see anything, thank fuck for Derek’s tinted windows. Stiles almost weeped in joy.

“Stiles, I know it’s you Derek’s with,” Stiles’ dad’s voice boomed from outside the car, Stiles’ eyes widened as he climed all the way off Derek in search of his clothes. “You two aren’t exactly subtle. Now, I know what’s going on in there, unfortunately, so why don’t you boys both get dressed at meet me at the cruiser, okay?”

Stiles gave out a weak, “sure thing, pops!” and then they heard the crunch of gravel as his father walked back to his car.

“Fuck a duck!” Stiles yelled as he moved even faster to get his clothes on and ended up getting tangled in them. 

“Lets fuck in the middle of the woods, Derek,” Derek said in an imitation of Stiles’ voice. “No one will see us here, Derek. Oh, don’t worry, my dad won’t be patrolling this area, Derek.” 

“Shut up,” Stiles hissed, and Derek rolled his eyes as he - much more slowly and much more gracefully - started to get dressed as well. 

“I’m never giving into your stupid ideas ever again,” Derek groaned. 

“Liar,” Stiles grinned, even as he was freaking out, and then he moved forward toward Derek to give him a quick kiss. “You love me.”

Derek sighed, not being able to stop the small smile as he looked into Stiles’ beautiful gold-brown eyes. 

“Unfortunately.”

Stiles guffawed, slipping his shirt on, and then he hissed at Derek to hurry up.

Derek felt the dread settle in at the prospect of facing Stiles’ father after he’d just fucked his son to within an inch of his life in the backseat of his car and Sheriff Stilinski fucking knew it, or a variation of that. 

Fuck.

“I’m so screwed,” Derek groaned. 

“Maybe later, Derek,” Stiles said hurriedly, and Derek found himself chuckling at his stupid, adorable, amazing boyfriend even as he followed Stiles out of his car to meet their inevitable doom.


End file.
